Crushes
by xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx
Summary: When your in highschool everyone has a crush  but normally they don't get annouced to the entire school. Unfortunately for Sakura and her friends their life isn't normal. R&R please. Oneshot.


**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. I CAME UP WITH THIS IN A DREAM. LOL SO HERES ANOTHER OF MY FABULOUS ONESHOTS. PLEASE REVIEW. J**

**AND ALSO IF YOU GUYS HAVE READ A STORY WHERE THE GIRLS AND GUYS ARE ENGAGED BUT THE GIRLS RUN AWAY CUZ THEY CAUGHT THE GUYS CHEATING BUT WHEN THEY RUN AWAY THEY LOOSE THEIR MEMORY. IF YOU HAVE WILL YOU LET ME KNOW WHAT IT'S CALLED CUZ I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO FIND IT. SO PLEASE HELP IF YOU CAN. J**

**CHAPTER ONE-KARIN YOU BITCH!**

_**SAKURA'S POV!**_

It was a normal day at Konaha High. Bullies giving nerds wedgies, guys staring at girls' chests, girls chasing the hottest guys in school. And that's where my story begins. I have great best friends but we all have a secret we didn't want anyone to find out. Especially not the whole school. We were all in love with one of the hottest guys.

My bestfriend Ino was in love with Sai Uchiha, Tenten loved Neji Hyuuga, Temari loved the lazy ass Shikamaru Nara, Lila loved the youthful Rock Lee, Matsuri loved the scary Gaara Sabaku, Yuki loved the player Kiba Inuzuka, I was unfortunate enough to love the ice cube Sasuke Uchiha, and Hinata loved Naruto Uzumaki. That's how this trouble started.

Karin Yamazaki. The slut of the school. Also Sasuke Uchiha fanclub president. She will do anything to hurt anyone except Sasuke. So naturally when she found out about Hinata's crush she jumped at the chance to humiliate her. But what she didn't know was that the plan would backfire on her slutty ass.

It started out like this. Karin waited until Sasuke and his friends were in the hallway and then she announced for everyone to hear.

''Attention everyone. I have an annoucement. Our very own shy Hinata Hyuuga has a HUGE crush on Naruto Uzumaki,'' Karin smirked at Hinata.

At that moment I did something I could never take back. I saw Hinata getting ready to burst into tears with Naruto looking at her shocked and everyone laughing at her. At that moment I went into best friend mode.

I stepped infront of Hinata and saw Sasuke looking at me. I knew I would regret this but there was no turning back now.

"So? We all have crushes. In fact I have a crush. I like Sasuke Uchiha,'' I annouced and sighed. CRAP.

Ino stood beside me. What in the world is she doing.

''I like Sai Uchiha,'' she confessed.

Wow. It's times like these that you realize who your real friends are. OMG. Temari is walking towards us. She wouldn't. Would she?

''I like Shikamaru Nara. He may be a lazy ass but he's my lazy ass,'' Temari smirked.

''Neji Hyuuga,'' Tenten said.

''Rock Lee,'' Lila said.

''Gaara,'' Matsuri simply said.

''Kiba,'' Yuki said.

Karin just stood there shocked. No wonder boys liked her, her mouth was huge. That was when something happened that no one saw coming. And it changed all of our lives forever. Ladies and Gentlemen ice cube Sasuke Uchiha and his friends all stepped forward.

''Sakura Haruno,'' He smirked and I blushed.

''Hinata Hyuuga,'' Naruto grinned and Hinata almost fainted.

''Ino Yamanaka,'' Sai smiled as well as Ino.

''Tenten Kurosaki,'' Neji said simply and Tenten smiled.

''Temari Sabaku,'' Shikamaru and Temari smirked.

''Lila Lin,'' Rock Lee said and Lila smiled.

''Matsuri,'' Gaara said simply.

''Yuki Sohma,'' Kiba smirked.

We all stood there with either goofy smiles or smirks on our face. We all stepped closer to eachother. The guys grabbed our hands and we walked to class. That day we all became the most popular couples in the school. And the day that Karin changed schools. Life became the first step to our long and happy lifes together. The End.

''We always love that story mommy,'' a little girl with pink hair and onyx eyes giggled and smiled.

''I know sweetie,'' A woman with pink hair and green eyes smiled at her husband who smirked back.

''Ok girls time for bed. Goodnight,'' Their father said.

That's right ladies and gentlemen, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura got married. And now have two kids. Girls to be exact. Ayame and Mikoto Uchiha.

Ino and Sai got married and have three boys. Ren, Ogato, and Koji.

Naruto and Hinata are married with one child. A girl named Hana.

Tenten and Neji are married and are expecting twins.

Temari and Shikamaru are married with four kids. Three girls and one boy. Rainie, Ariel, Komiko, and Hiro.

Lila and Rock Lee are married and expecting a boy.

Matsuri and Gaara are married and expecting triplets.

Yuki and Kiba are married with six kids. Three boys and three girls. I'm out of names so make some up.

And everyone lived happily ever after.

**OMG WHAT DID YOU THINK? REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT PLEASE. AND BE HONEST. ****J**

**xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx**


End file.
